


Angel

by Midna149



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna149/pseuds/Midna149
Summary: An impersonal title that hints at something more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chaste Omens





	Angel

The first time Crowley referred to Aziraphale as "angel" was only their second meeting. Less than a century after they left the garden, they ran into each other along the edge of the still-budding human race. Aziraphale wanted to help them with their crops, but couldn’t interfere just yet. There were still too few people; a stranger would not be well-received for a few more generations.

An obsidian serpent crossed through the sun-bleached grass, finding temporary solace in the relative cool of Aziraphale’s shadow. He watched it slink and slither to his immediate left, its scales now shimmering like copper in the sun. He returned his attention to the small community, a few dozen meters in the distance, as the snake shifted and grew in the corner of his vision until, eventually, a twin shadow had joined his own.

Wavy, auburn hair fell over his chest as he turned his head to meet Aziraphale's eyes, an appropriately devilish smile plastered across his face. The other felt the corners of his own lips pull upwards.

"Crawly," he addressed, bowing his head at the stress in the name.

"Angel," the demon replied. Aziraphale averted his eye contact for only half a second. He could swear he'd heard the slightest hesitation before the word was spoken. Had he already forgotten his name? All the same, he redoubled his smile, to be polite, and decided to blow past it.

"What brings you here?" Aziraphale asked. "Still up to no good, I presume?" He meant it as banter, but he supposed it was as true as anything else.

Crawly, ever casual, leaned back slightly, out of Aziraphale's space, a thoughtful frown crinkling his features. "I suppose I am, aren't I?" He watched the people in the distance for a moment. "And you, then?" His amber eyes flitted over to meet blue ones, and his grin had already returned, as if he knew something Aziraphale did not.

He fidgeted his clasped hands together, trying to decide whether to look at the little village or at Crawly. "Well, I- I'm doing my duties, you see. I must only watch at this point."

Crawly turned his body toward Aziraphale, nodding with eyebrows raised. "Sounds like a hoot," was all he said. Aziraphale couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"It can be," he replied, a bit of a smile on his face. "They're smarter than your side gives them credit for, you know."

Crawly raised his hands in front of him in defense. "I never said they weren't smart, angel," he said. There it was again. Aziraphale straightened his spine, feeling himself bristle at the demon before him. Perhaps he shouldn't take it personally --it was probably in his kind's nature not to bother with something like remembering names-- but did he lack all common courtesy?

"Aziraphale," he stated. Crawly tilted his head to the side, eyes more like a curious cat's than a snake's in the sunlight. "My name," he clarified. "In case you forgot."

There was that grin again, stretching across his whole face, crinkling the corners of his eyes and stretching his already prominent cheekbones to their limits. "Oh, but it sounds so much better coming from you," he said slowly, like warm honey.

Aziraphale faltered, looked at any part of Crawly that wasn't his eyes. "Yes, well- remember it, if you could," he stammered.

Crawly spread his arms out to his sides, bowing his head slightly, and bent at the knees in a sort of curtsy. His dark hair shone like fire in the sunlight, and Aziraphale didn't need to see his mischievous smile to know it was there. "As you wish... angel."


End file.
